


When All Else Fails, Watch Mean Girls

by hamlets_scribe



Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mary Sue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1542095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamlets_scribe/pseuds/hamlets_scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ophelia is upset after her breakup with Hamlet</p>
            </blockquote>





	When All Else Fails, Watch Mean Girls

Jean Lewis plopped down on the sofa and beckoned for Ophelia to sit down next to her.  "We're watching a movie," Jean said.

"You know I can't. I'm failing Econ and I really need to study."

"I'll tutor you some other time. You clearly can't focus right now anyway, and Mean Girls is a necessary distraction from thinking about the breakup."

Ophelia let out a long sigh before climbing up next to her best friend to sit with her arms wrapped around her legs and her head leaning against jean's left shoulder. "It's not even that the breakup was so bad. I knew we wouldn't last forever."

"But you wanted to last forever" Jean interrupted.

"Well yeah. I guess I did. But that's not what I was going to say. He's just been acting so weird and it's freaking me out. He barely shows up to school anymore, and when he does he says all this crazy stuff... And I heard that his parents hired him a therapist that he won't cooperate with," Ophelia said. "I think it's partly my fault."

Jean laced her fingers through Ophelia's soft brown hair as a sort of comforting gesture. "Shhh no, sweetie. Of course it's not your fault" She cooed. "You're perfect."

"Thanks, Jeannie" Ophelia whispered halfheartedly.

Jean was as good a friend as there came, but she still needed time to actually get over everything that happened, and unfortunately seemed to still be happening. She wasn't sure she ever would, but she was sure of one thing: she'd always have this shoulder to cry on when it came down to it, and for the time being that was good enough. She motioned to the remote, and Jean realized that was her cue to start the movie after all. 

They watched mostly in silence, but Jean noticed every time Ophelia laughed, and that made her smile. Her friend looked like she was on the mend, and that was better than (almost) any joke Tina Fey could come up with.

**Author's Note:**

> Explanation of the tags  
> Hamlet/Ophelia is listed as a past relationship because it is only referenced in the story  
> The Character of Jean is an OFC- Original Female Character  
> A Mary Sue is a specific type of OC, one that serves as an idealized self-insert. Jean takes on the role of successfully comforting Ophelia, like I would hope to be able to do, and probably be less successful, if I were in her position.  
> Hurt/Comfort is a widely used trope in fan fiction that outlines the basic format of one character hurting and being comforted by another.  
> It is an AU- Alternate Universe because the characters are taken out of their original setting and placed in a new one in order to see how they would behave in new situations not explored in the original text.  
> It is labeled as Fluff because of it’s light tone.


End file.
